epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Reingar 2-9 Normal
) | En01Skill3 = Defensive Blaze | En01Skill3CD = 4 turns | En01Skill3Desc = Hazel attacks all enemies, decreasing their Attack and Speed for 2 turns. ( ) | En02 = Dark Dream Leech | En02Boss = . | En02EffR = 0 | En02Imm = Stun | En02Desc = A predator that drags you into strange dreams. | En02Lv = 15 | En02Elem = Dark | En02Class = Warrior | En02Sign = Leo | En02CP = 8,333 | En02Skill1 = Dream Eater | En02Skill1Desc = Dark Dream Leech attacks with tongue, ignoring of the enemy's Defense. | En02Skill2 = Nightmare | En02Skill2CD = 2 turns | En02Skill2Desc = Dark Dream Leech attacks all enemies with a huge explosion, making the enemies unhealable for 2 turns. ( ) | En02Skill3 = Endless Pain | En02Skill3Desc = Damage dealt increases proportional to the amount of the enemy's lost Health. | En03 = Aranea Minister | En03Desc = Target Tracking Aranea Type Minister. | En03Lv = 15 | En03Elem = Ice | En03Class = Soul Weaver | En03Sign = Sagittarius | En03CP = 4,097 | En03Skill1 = Laser | En03Skill1Desc = Aranea Minister shoots energy at the enemy, with a chance to target for 2 turns. ( ) | En03Skill2 = Stabilization | En03Skill2CD = 3 turns | En03Skill2Desc = Aranea Minister recovers Health of all allies by , increasing Defense for 2 turns. ( ) | En03Skill3 = Safe Guard | En03Skill3Desc = Aranea Minister grants itsself a barrier for 2 turns at the beginning of the battle. | En04 = Porpex Cannon | En04Desc = Spider Form Porpex Type Cannon. | En04Lv = 15 | En04Elem = Earth | En04Class = Ranger | En04Sign = Leo | En04CP = 4,346 | En04Skill1 = Shelling | En04Skill1Desc = Porpex Cannon shoots a shell at the enemy. | En04Skill2 = Blitz | En04Skill2CD = 2 turns | En04Skill2Desc = Porpex Cannon fires a powerful shell at two enemies, inflicting bleeding for 1 turn. ( ) | En05 = Aranea Cannon | En05Desc = Spider Form Aranea Type Cannon. | En05Lv = 15 | En05Elem = Ice | En05Class = Ranger | En05Sign = Leo | En05CP = 4,346 | En05Skill1 = Shelling | En05Skill1Desc = Aranea Cannon shoots a shell at the enemy. | En05Skill2 = Blitz | En05Skill2CD = 2 turns | En05Skill2Desc = Aranea Cannon fires a powerful shell at two enemies, inflicting poison for 1 turn. ( ) | En06 = Vertigo Nighthare | En06Desc = A masked trickster showing dizzy fantasies. | En06Lv = 15 | En06Elem = Ice | En06Class = Warrior | En06Sign = Sagittarius | En06CP = 4,443 | En06Skill1 = Threaten | En06Skill1Desc = Vertigo Nighthare inflates his body and attacks the enemy, dispelling one buff before inflicting poison for 2 turns. ( ) | En06Skill2 = Devour Dream | En06Skill2CD = 2 turns | En06Skill2Desc = Vertigo Nighthare attacks the enemy, putting him/her to sleep for 2 turns. ( ) | En07 = Aranea Gigantes | En07Desc = Bipedal Turret Form Aranea Type Gigantes. | En07Lv = 15 | En07Elem = Ice | En07Class = Knight | En07Sign = Libra | En07CP = 4,434 | En07Skill1 = Distracting Shot | En07Skill1Desc = Aranea Gigantes shoots the enemy. It increases number of targets when Health is less than 50%. | En07Skill2 = Quake | En07Skill2CD = 3 turns | En07Skill2Desc = Aranea Gigantes slams the ground to inflict damage on all enemies, with a chance to stun for 1 turn. ( ) | En07Skill3 = Security State | En07Skill3Desc = Aranea Gigantes has a chance to counterattack when attacked. Chance increases when buffed. ( ) | En08 = Aranea Howler | En08Desc = A Aranea Type Alarm looking out for intruders. | En08Lv = 15 | En08Elem = Ice | En08Class = Thief | En08Sign = Capricorn | En08CP = 4,273 | En08Skill1 = Siren | En08Skill1Desc = Porpex Howler attacks by setting off a Siren, decreasing Combat Readiness by 10%. | En08Skill2 = Emergency Alarm | En08Skill2CD = 2 turns | En08Skill2Desc = Porpex Howler activates Emergency Alarm, summoning a Aranea Cannon. | En09 = Porpex Howler | En09Desc = A Porpex Type Alarm looking out for intruders. | En09Lv = 15 | En09Elem = Earth | En09Class = Thief | En09Sign = Capricorn | En09CP = 4,273 | En09Skill1 = Siren | En09Skill1Desc = Porpex Howler attacks by setting off a Siren, decreasing Combat Readiness by 10%. | En09Skill2 = Emergency Alarm | En09Skill2CD = 2 turns | En09Skill2Desc = Porpex Howler activates Emergency Alarm, summoning a Porpex Cannon. | AP = 5 | Region = Reingar | RewEq01 = Leather Chestpiece | RewEq02 = Leather Headgear | RewEq03 = Studded Club | RewEq04 = Leather Shoes | RewHero01 = Porpex Cannon | RewHero02 = Aranea Cannon | RewHero03 = Machine Flux | RewItem01 = Dream Time Circuit | RewItem02 = Path Power Loop | RewItem03 = Special Alarm Loop }} |}